No Cellphones in School
by Hawkspirit16
Summary: Sakura spends most of her high school career in detention because of a stinking cell phone. Chat rooms, romance, and even a little bit of stalking! Sequel is up.
1. Monday

This is my first naruto fic so please enjoy!

* * *

Sakura let out a sigh and turned her head to look out the window. It was a gorgeous Monday morning, and she was stuck in school waiting for her lazy ass english teacher to grace the class with his presence. Sakura reached into her pocket and pulled out her cellphone. She signed on to her Screen-name and prayed that her friends didn't feel like obeying the principles rules of no cellphones in school.

* * *

_(oXCherrySakuraXo h__as signed on)_

**oXCherrySakuraXo: **Kakashi can bite me.

_(BlondesHaveMoreFun has signed on)_

**BlondesHaveMoreFun:** Let me guess he's late.

**oXCherrySakuraXo: **Damn straight!!!

_(xLazyCloudsx has signed on)  
(Anti-FanGurls has signed on)_

**Anti-FanGurls:** What are you girls bitching about now?

**BlondesHaveMoreFun: **Sakura is mad that Kakashi is late.

**oXCherrySakuraXo: **Wth! We aren't bitching Uchiha

**Anti-FanGurls: **Who are you trying to kid Sakura? That is all you two ever do.

**oXCherrySakuraXo: **Fine you want me to bitch, I'll Bitch because he is late every friggin day!

**xLazyCloudsx:** Why do you even care? If he's late you can just sleep.

**BlondesHaveMoreFun:** Nara does have a point, his class is like free time.

_(Ramen=Love has just signed on)_

**Ramen=Love:** Hey guys whats up?

**xLazyCloudsx:** It's just the usual.

**Ramen=Love: **Whose bitching this time Sakura or Ino.

**oXCherrySakuraXo:** For the last time WE DO NOT BITCH!!

**Ramen=Love: **So it is Sakura today.

**oXCherrySakuraXo: **WTF! You boys are supposed to be my friends and try to calm me down when I'm angry.

**Anti-FanGurls: **Ok so which line will work today? How about it's not your fault he's a jerk.

**Ramen=Love:** Or in ten years you'll forget this ever happened.

**xLazyCloudsx: **No I have the pefect line. You can do so much better than him Sakura.

**BlondesHaveMoreFun:** She didn't just break up with her boyfriend assholes!

_(YouthfulSpirit has just signed on)  
(NeedsAHug has just signed on)  
_

**YouthfulSpirit: **You guys are no help! Sakura needs to hear that Kakashi's class is only an hour and then she is done with him for the day.

**oXCherrySakuraXo:** Thank you Lee. You are a true friend.

**NeedsAHug: **Wow! Looks like Uchiha has some competition for Sakura.

**Anti-FanGurls: **Go to hell Gaara!

**oXCherrySakuraXo:** Hey what classes are you guys in anyway?

**Anti-FanGurls: **Computer class with Anko.

**xLazyCloudsx: **Anko.

**BlondesHaveMoreFun: **Math with Iruka.

**Ramen=Love: **Biology with Asuma.

**YouthfulSpirit: **Asuma.

**NeedsAHug:** We had school today? Why the hell didn't anyone tell me?

**Anti-FanGurls: **We have school every monday sand boy.

**NeedsAHug:** Aw man! Well I g2g and get dressed. See you guys in school.

_(NeedsAHug has signed out)_

**oXCherrySakuraXo: **Um...Should someone tell Gaara that he doesn't even go to our school?

**BlondesHaveMoreFun:** Maybe we should just pretend it never happened.

**Anti-FanGurls:** Agreed.

**Ramen=Love:** Hey Lee and I got to bounce.

**Anti-FanGurls:** Did you really just use the word Bounce?

**YouthfulSpirit: **Naruto is right we have a test in 5 minutes.

**xLazyCloudsx: **Well have fun failing Naruto.

**Ramen=Love:** Hey I pass all my tests!

**BlondesHaveMoreFun: **Naruto last time I checked a 40 is not passing.

**Ramen=Love:** Shut up!

_(Ramen=Love has signed off)  
(YouthfulSpirit: has signed off)  
(GangstaNeji has signed on)_

**GangstaNeji: **What up my home dawgs?

**BlondesHaveMoreFun: **Neji?

**Anti-FanGurls: **It's offical you are the biggest idiot in school.

**GangstaNeji: **Uchiha you be trippin'.

**oXCherrySakuraXo: **Wow thats all i can say.

**xLazyCloudsx:** Tripping? Since when are you a gangsta?

**GangstaNeji: **Since for eva my Do double G.

**Anti-FanGurls:** I don't think you even know the name of the song you stole that line from.

**GangstaNeji: **Big Girls Don't Cry: by Fergie?

**xLazyCloudsx:** ...........

**BlondesHaveMoreFun: **Does TenTen know you are now a "Gangsta"?

**GangstaNeji:** No, and she won't be knowing.

_(KnivesAreFun has signed on)_

**KnivesAreFun: **Neji what did I tell you about this whole gangsta thing?

**GangstaNeji:** You said just don't.

**KnivesAreFun:** That's right don't! Now get off your phone and pay attention to the lesson.

**GangstaNeji: **Yes, TenTen.

**xLazyCloudsx: **Hey Uchiha, is it just me or do I hear the sound of a whip being cracked.

**Anti-FanGurls:** Yeah Nara, I think I hear it too.

**KnivesAreFun: **Shut up! Lets go Neji.

_(KnivesAreFun has signed off)  
(GangstaNeji has signed off)  
(DogLover has signed on)_

**oXCherrySakuraXo: **Poor Neji.

**DogLover:** Yeah poor all of you guys.

**xLazyCloudsx: **Why all of us Kiba?

**DogLover: **Well because I am not Kiba.

**BlondesHaveMoreFun:** Then who the hell are you?

**DogLover: **The teacher that Sakura is always bitching about.

**Anti-FanGurls: **Well we're out. Good luck Sakura.

_(Anti-FanGurls has signed out)  
(xLazyCloudsx has signed out)  
(BlondesHaveMoreFun has signed out)_

**oXCherrySakuraXo: **Kakashi where are you?

**DogLover:** Sitting at my desk. I have been here for the last 10 minutes.

* * *

Sakura looked up from her phone and sure enough Kakashi was sitting at his desk looking at his computer. He turned and looked at her then pointed to her phone. She looked down and read the next message.

* * *

**DogLover:** Hey can you do me a favor?

**oXCherrySakuraXo:** Sure.

**DogLover:** Tell your friends you all have detention.


	2. Tuesday

**Someone suggested that I make this into a Sasuke and Sakura story and that gave me a lot of ideas. So I just want to say thanks to that person. This is my first romance so it might be bad but if people like the story maybe I'll continue with it. **

**(p.s The screen-names this time aren't that creative)**

* * *

Sakura sat in her Biology class staring out the window. It was a regular Tuesday afternoon, and she was stuck in class listening to Naruto try to explain why he didn't write his report. She looked out the window at a big oak tree. On one of the branches of the tree, two birds were sitting and singing to each other. Sakura sighed, and then pulled out her phone and began to sign into her screen-name. (Which by the way her and all of her friends had to change their original ones because of a certain teacher!)

* * *

_(PinkyGirl has signed on)  
(BlondieBabe has signed on)_

**PinkyGirl:** I hate couples!!!

**BlondBabe:** Why?

**PinkyGirl:** Because everyone has a boyfriend but me!

**BlondieBabe:** That's not true. I don't have a boyfriend.

**PinkyGirl: **Give me a break! You and Sai spend like every second together flirting.

**BlondieBabe:** We do not!

**PinkyGirl:** Do too.

**BlondieBabe:** Fine whatever. But don't blame me for you not having a boyfriend.

**PinkyGirl:** Oh so now it's my fault guys don't like me!

**BlondieBabe:** No it's your fault you don't put yourself out there.

_(SexyAvenger has signed on)  
(Sai has signed on)  
(CloudsAreFluffy has signed on)_

**SexyAvenger: **So how has the world some how screwed you over today Sakura?

**PinkyGirl: **If you must know Uchiha, guys don't like me because I don't put out.

**CloudsAreFluffy:** ?

**BlondieBabe:** That's not what I meant and you know it!

**PinkyGirl:** Well that's what I heard.

**Sai: **Wait how come Ino can say that but if I tell Sakura she would look good naked I get smacked?

**PinkyGirl: **Because Sai, you are a PIG!

**CloudsAreFluffy: **Sai that has to be the most uncreative screen name in the history of screen names.

**BlondieBabe: **At least with Sai's screen name you can tell he's a guy!

**CloudsAreFluffy: **Mine is not girly!

**SexyAvenger:** It kinda is Nara.

**CloudsAreFluffy:** Fuck you guys, I'll be back.

_(CloudsAreFluffy has signed off)_

**PinkyGirl:** Aw I think you hurt his feelings.

**Sai:** Baby.

_(KibaBeCrazy has signed on)_

**KibaBeCrazy:** Hey whats up?

**PinkyGirl: **Kiba, do you think I'm pretty?

**KibaBeCrazy:** Hell yeah! I think you are smoking hot!

**SexyAvenger**: Come again?

**BlondieBabe: **So Kiba, how would you like to date Sakura?

**PinkyGirl: **INO!!!

**KibaBeCrazy:** I would but I can't.

**BlondieBabe:** Why the hell not?

**KibaBeCrazy:** Because I want to ask her properly.

**Sai:** Why not just ask her know?

**SexyAvenger:** Because he is an asshole.

**KibaBeCrazy:** No, because when I ask her I want it to mean something.

**BlondieBabe: **AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

**PinkyGirl:** That's so sweet.

**SexyAvenger:** Oh what the hell! You're not really falling for that are you?

**Sai:** Of course they are, chicks dig a sensitive guy.

**KibaBeCrazy: **Well Sakura I'm serious and if you want me to ask you out meet me in front of the lunch room.

_(KibaBeCrazy has signed out)  
(InoIsABitch has signed on)_

**InoIsABitch:** What did I miss?

**SexyAvenger:** Nice screen name Nara.

**BlondieBabe:** I am not a bitch!!

**PinkyGirl: **Shikamaru, Kiba just asked me out!!!

**InoIsABitch:** Congrats! Did you say yes?

**BlondieBabe:** No she's going to give him her answer after school.

**SexyAvenger:** Which is no right?

**Sai:** Oh come on she is totally going to say yes.

**PinkyGirl:** I don't know. I like him but....

**SexyAvenger:** But what?

**BlondieBabe: **But nothing! Sakura this is what I'm talking about take a risk, Say yes!

**PinkyGirl: **You know what you're right Ino. I will say yes.

**SexyAvenger:** WHAT THE HELL!

_(SexyAvenger has signed off)_

**Sai:** What's his issue?

**PinkyGirl:** Who knows.

_(NejiIsAPimp has signed on)_

**NejiIsAPimp:** What up my gangstas?

**InoIsABitch:** Here we go again.

**PinkyGirl: **Neji, Choji is more of a pimp than you are.

**InoIsABitch:** Hell even Lee is more of a pimp.

**BlondieBabe: **Neji does TenTen know.

**NejiIsAPimp:** No and she won't be knowing.

**InoIsABitch:** It's like frigging groundhogs day.

_(NejiIsNotAPIMP has signed on)_

**NejiIsNotAPIMP:** You know the drill get back to learning.

**NejiIsAPimp: **Yes TenTen.

_(NejiIsAPimp has signed off)  
(NejiIsNotAPIMP has signed off)_

**PinkyGirl:** Well I'm gonna go.

**InoIsABitch: **Good luck with Kiba.

**Sai:** Bye ugly.

**PinkyGirl: **Screw You Sai!

_(PinkyGirl has signed off)_

* * *

*Knock* *Knock* Sakura looked towards the classroom door. Auma opened the door and standing on the other side was Sasuke. He glanced at her quickly and then handed Asuma a note. Asuma read it and then gave Sasuke a nodd. "Sakura you are wanted in the guidence office." Sakura got up and followed Sasuke into the hallway. "So Sasuke why does" and before she could finish her sentence Sasuke crashed his lips against hers. Sakura was too stunned to respond to the kiss, and by the time her brain put two and two together the kiss was over. Sakura looked up a Sasuke who was wearing his famous smirk. When so finally found her voice she asked "So why does guidance want me?"  
"They don't." Sasuke replied simply and then started to walk back to his class. When Sasuke was out of sight, Sakura touched her lips and leaned her head against the wall.

"So, I guess you're gonna tell Kiba no." Kakashi said walking towards her.  
"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW?" Sakura yelled at him.  
"Word travels fast. So Sakura can you do me a favor."  
"Oh here we go again."  
"Can you tell Sasuke you both have detention for PDA?"


	3. Wednesday

It was a rainy Wednesday morning and Sakura was stuck suffering through an assembly. She looked around her high school auditorium, her fellow classmates all looked as bored as she was. So what is our Sakura to do when she is stuck in a boring situation? Pull out her handy dandy cellphone of course, and ask her friends to explain to her what this stupid assembly is about.

* * *

_(SakuraUchiha has signed on)  
(SexyPiggy has signed on)  
(SaiHasAScreenName has signed on)  
(PinkIsHot has signed on)  
(FrogPrince has signed on)  
(InoIsStillABitch has signed on)_

**SakuraUchiha:** Can someone explain what this frigging assembly is about?

**SaiHasAScreenName:** No clue. But isn't your screen name a little....

**SakuraUchiha:** A little what?

**FrogPrince:** Obsessive.

**InoIsStillABitch:** Stalkerish.

**SaiHasAScreen:** Um...I was going to say sudden but those other words fit much better.

**SakuraUchiha:** Sudden? What the hell does that mean?

**SexyPiggy:** What the idiots are trying to say is that you and Sasuke have been dating for only a day.

**InoIsStillABitch:** Not even.

**PinkIsHot:** Shut it Nara.

**InoIsStillABitch:** Fine guys, we should leave Sakura alone because I can't deal with Uchiha giving me death glares all assembly.

**SakuraUchiha:** Thanks Sasuke.

**FrogPrince:** So seriously what the hell is this speaker talking about?

**SexyPiggy:** Don't any of you people listen!

**PinkIsHot:** No.

**SexyPiggy:** Well some girl got pregnant and now we are getting a talk about how we shouldn't have sex and stuff.

**FrogPrince:** I wonder who it was.

**InoIsStillABitch:** Probably Karin or one of her slutty friends.

**SexyPiggy:** Hey! I'm one of her friends.

**InoIsStillABitch:** My point exactly.

**FrogPrince:** Didn't Sasuke used to date Karin?

**PinkIsHot:** That was a long time ago.

**SaiHasAScreen:** Oh so wouldn't that make Sakura a slut too?

**SakuraUchiha:** WTF SAI!

**SexyPiggy:** No! I'm not a slut! Sakura is not a slut! And Karin is not a slut!

**FrogPrince:** Ino is right, well except for the whole "I'm not a slut" thing. But lets not bash Karin in this chatroom.

_( NejiIsAPlayer has signed on)_

**NejiIsAPlayer:** What up my peeps?

**InoIsStillABitch:** NO! I am not putting up with this SHIT!

**NejiIsAPlayer:** What do you mean my lazy ass brother?

**InoIsStillABitch:** We all know how this is gonna end! Ino says "Does TenTen know?" then you say "She won't be knowing!"

**SexyPiggy:** Yeah and then TenTen shows up and kicks your ass.

**InoIsStillABitch:** That's right! So do us all a favor and just SIGN OFF!!!!!!!

**NejiIsAPlayer:** Wow, you really know where to hit a player where it hurts =(

_(NejiIsAPlayer has signed off) _

**FrogPrince:** Ok then................

**PinkIsHot:** Wow! That was harsh Nara.

**SaiHasAScreen:** Hey guys look at Neji I think I see a tear in his eye.

**PinkIsHot:** LOL

**SakuraUchiha:** Sasuke! Don't be mean.

**SexyPiggy:** Guys I haven't been honest with you.

**SakuraUchiha:** What do you mean Ino?

**SexyPiggy:** Well you know the girl who got pregnant?

**FrogPrince:** Yeah.

**SexyPiggy:** It was me.

* * *

Sakura jumped out of her seat and shout "INO ARE YOU SERIOUS!" The whole auditorium went silent. Realizing what she had just done, Sakura turned beat red and slowly sat back down into her seat. Kakashi went up to her and whispered for her to follow him to the hallway.

When they got into the hallway Kakashi turned to her and said "Sakura do you want to do me a favor?"

"Let me guess you want me to tell myself that I have a detention!" Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"Well duh! But that isn't the favor I wanted to ask."

"Ok then what is the favor?"

"Sakura can you finish reading before you make unnecessary outbursts?" Then without another word Kakashi walked back into the auditorium leaving behind a stunned Sakura.

"What?" she muttered as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her cellphone.

* * *

**SexyPiggy:** Just Kidding!

_(SakuraUchiha has signed off)_

* * *

OK I wrote this really quick and I don't really like the end but I hope people enjoyed it!


	4. Thursday

It was a freezing Thursday morning and our Sakura was on her way to school. She looked outside the bus window and watched all the passing cars. Her head hurt from everyone on the bus screaming at the top of there lungs and she was tired. She was tired because her parents had given her a long ass lecture about all the detention she is getting. So you probably already guessed it but she pulled out her phone and began to bitch.

* * *

_(DetentionMagnet has signed on)  
(CloudsSuck has signed on)_

**DetentionMagnet: **Hey Ino.

**CloudsSuck: **Hey Sakura.

**DetentionMagnet:** Is your screen name meant to piss off Shikamaru?

**CloudsSuck:** Of course!

**DetentionMagnet:** Oh.

**CloudsSuck:** What your not going to yell at me and tell me to be nice to Nara?

**DetentionMagnet:** I'm not in the mood. My parents are mad because I'm getting a lot of detentions.

_(CloudsAreSmarterThanIno has signed on)  
(IAgreeWithShikamaru has signed on)_

**CloudsAreSmarterThanIno:** Sakura, did you try and explain to your parents that Kakashi is a detention whore?

**IAgreeWithShikamaru:** Yeah babe he is totally out to get you.

**CloudsSuck:** Sasuke not you too!

**IAgreeWithShikamaru:** ?

**CloudsSuck:** Why are you two so mean to me?

**CloudsAreSmarterThanIno:** Aw Ino, besides the fact that you are a bitch! Naruto got his phone taken away.

**DetentionMagnet:** So that doesn't explain why you two are mean to her.

**IAgreeWithShikamaru:** Sure it does.

**CloudsAreSmarterThanIno:** Uchiha is right. With Naruto not here we have to make fun of the next dumbest thing.

**CloudsSuck:** Which would be ME!!

**IAgreeWithShikamaru:** Wow Nara, she is starting to put two and two together.

**CloudsAreSmarterThanIno:** Our bitch is growing up.

**CloudsSuck:** Fuck you!

**IAgreeWithShikamaru:** Sakura I have an idea.

**DetentionMagnet:** What is it?

**IAgreeWithShikamaru:** Lets all turn our phones off for the day so you won't get a detention.

**DetentionMagnet:** Ok sounds good to me.

**IAgreeWithShikamaru:** My bus arrived at school so I'll see you in school.

_(IAgreeWithShikamaru nas signed out)  
(StillNeedsAHug has signed on)_

**StillNeedsAHug:** Aren't you guys excited.

**DetentionMagnet:** ?

**CloudsSuck:** Why Gaara?

StillNeedsAHug**:** Because it is Saturday!

**CloudsAreSmarterThanIno:** No it's not so go get dressed and get your asss to class.

**StillNeedsAHug:** Oh Shit! See you guys in school.

_(StillNeedsAHug has signed out)_

**CloudsSuck:** Bus just got to school see you guys in a few.

**DetentionMagnet:** Shikamaru aren't you on Ino's bus?

**CloudsAreSmarterThanIno:** Yeah.

**DetentionMagnet:** So why is your phone still on?

**CloudsAreSmarterThanIno:** I'm waiting for Neji to show up with some stupid ass screen name.

**DetentionMagnet:** Didn't you hear?

**CloudsAreSmarterThanIno:** Hear what?

**DetentionMagnet:** Neji is not allowed on anymore. Tenten is taking his phone away during school.

**CloudsAreSmarterThanIno:** WOW! He's whipped.

**DetentionMagnet:** Like cream.

**CloudsAreSmarterThanIno:** Bye.

_(CloudsAreSmarterThanIno has signed off)_

* * *

Sakura looked up from her phone and leaned her head against the bus window. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder and I'll let you take a guess to who it was. Was it A: Sasuke B: Ino C: Kakashi D: Shikamaru

If you guessed Kakashi you are CORRECT!!

"Kakashi what the hell are you doing here?" Sakura said as she looked around the bus and noticed no other students where on it.

"I think I should be asking you that." Kakashi said.

"Why? You can't give me a detention for having my phone on the bus."

"I know." Kakashi then stuck his watch in front of her face.

"8:00! Oh Shit I'm gonna be late to class." Sakura then picked up her bag and bolted off the bus leaving Kakashi in the dust.

"Maybe I should have told her school doesn't started until 8:05."

* * *

**Ok this was short and bad but I promise the next chapter will be better! Sorry Ino-Fans for making fun of Ino so much. I'll be nicer in the next chapter unless you don't want me to! **


	5. Still Thursday

**I think this story is a hell of a lot crazier than the others and way more harshness to Ino (I swear I don't hate her but she is just so fun to hate, does that make sense?) Oh well please enjoy.**

* * *

It is another boring computer class and Sakura has an issue. The issue is that her cellphone was sitting in her pocket screaming her name. She wanted to take it out so bad but she remembered the stupid pact she made with her friends.

The funny thing was that the pact was made so she wouldn't get a detention and she ended up with one anyway. It was all Kakashi's fault! If he hadn't tricked her into believing that she was late to class Asuma would have never given her a detention for running in the halls.

Sakura pulled her phone out of her pocket and hugged and kissed it (Weird I know, but haven't you ever been without your phone for a day?)

_"Maybe I should sign on just to make sure the others aren't on"_Sakura thought to her self. Sakura then signed onto her screen-name hoping that no one else was on to yell at her.

* * *

_(KakashiSmellsBad has signed on)  
(HelpMe! has signed on)_

**HelpMe!: **Sakura is that you?

**KakashiSmellsBad:** Um......don't yell at me.

**HelpMe!:** Forget that stupid cellphone thing! I need HELP!!!

**KakashiSmellsBad:** With what?

_(SakuraNeedsToSignOff has signed on)  
(SakuraGotAnotherDetention has signed on)_

**SakuraNeedsToSignOff: **Sakura!

**KakashiSmellsBad: **Sasuke I know I shouldn't be on but Ino is in trouble.

**SakuraGotAnotherDetention: **That is a good reason Uchiha.

**SakuraNeedsToSignOff: **Stay out of it Nara, Sakura got another detention.

**KakashiSmellsBad:** Yeah but the detention isn't from me being on my cellphone!

**HelpMe!: **HELLO! I'm the one with the problem not Sakura the detention addict.

**KakashiSmellsBad: **What's the problem today Ino?

**SakuraNeedsToSignOff:** Let me guess you broke a nail?

**SakuraGotAnotherDetention:** Or you finally realized nobody loves a whore?

**SakuraNeedsToSignOff:** Or a slut.

**KakashiSmellsBad:** Guys cool it.

**SakuraGotAnotherDetention: **I'm sorry Ino. What is your problem?

**HelpMe!: **Some chick just asked Sai out.

**SakuraNeedsToSignOff:** Your point?

**HelpMe!: **Well I like Sai and I wanted to ask him out.

**SakuraNeedsToSignOff:** Once again your point?

**KakashiSmellsBad: **Ino if you really like Sai maybe you should ask him out.

**HelpMe!:** Your right!

**SakuraGotAnotherDetention:** No shes not!

**HelpMe!:** ?

**SakuraGotAnotherDetention:** Why would you want to date that bastard?

**HelpMe!: **The same reason Sakura is dating Sasuke.

**SakuraGotAnotherDetention:** His personality?

**HelpMe!:** No! It's because he's HOT.

**KakashiSmellsBad:** I'm not that shallow!

**HelpMe!:** Whatever.

**SakuraGotAnotherDetention:** Don't go out with him.

**HelpMe!:** If I don't date him then who am I'm going to date?

**SakuraGotAnotherDetention:** Me.

**HelpMe!: **You! Nice joke now you and Uchiha can go laugh about it.

**SakuraGotAnotherDetention:** It's not a joke!

**HelpMe!:** Then I guess we are dating!

**SakuraGotAnotherDetention:** Then I guess we are!

**HelpMe!:** Fine!

**SakuraGotAnotherDetention:** Fine!

_(SakuraGotAnotherDetention has signed off)  
(HelpMe! has signed off)_

**KakashiSmellsBad:** Um........

**SakuraNeedsToSignOff:** That was weird.

**KakashiSmellsBad:** We are going to be a much cuter couple then them right?

**SakuraNeedsToSignOff: **Of course we are!

_(NejiHasEscaped has signed on)_

**NejiHasEscaped: **Hello my friends who are not hip.

**SakuraNeedsToSignOff:** Don't you get tired of the same routine everyday?

**NejiHasEscaped: **You don't understand what TenTen is like!

**KakashiSmellsBad:** ?

**NejiHasEscaped: **She is so controlling! She needs to know what I'm doing every second of the day.

**KakashiSmellsBad: **That is so sad.

**SakuraNeedsToSignOff: **And yet I don't care.

**NejiHasEscaped: **What kind of friend are you Uchiha?

**SakuraNeedsToSignOff:** The heartless kind.

**NejiHasEscaped: **I so don't need this!

_(NejiHasEscaped has signed off)_

**KakashiSmellsBad:** Why is everyone so weird today?

**SakuraNeedsToSignOff:** Who knows.

_(KakashiDoesNotSmell has signed on)_

**KakashiDoesNotSmell: **Sakura do yourself a favor and sign off before Anko takes your phone away.

**KakashiSmellsBad: **Kakashi where are you? The door is locked and Anko is on the other side of the room!

**KakashiDoesNotSmell: **I'm everywhere, now Sakura sign off before you get another detention.

**KakashiSmellsBad: **Um...Ok.

_(KakashiSmellsBad has signed off)_

**SakuraNeedsToSignOff:** Thanks Nara.

**KakashiDoesNotSmell:** No problem. That should teach her to be on her phone.

**SakuraNeedsToSignOff:** Yeah maybe we can go out Saturday if she isn't grounded from all these detentions.

_(KakashiIsWatching has signed on)_

**KakashiIsWatching:** Hey boys you want to do me a favor?

**SakuraNeedsToSignOff:** Oh CRAP!

**KakashiDoesNotSmell: **Where did you come from Kakashi?

**KakashiIsWatching:** Like you said I'm everywhere and you both have detention.

**SakuraNeedsToSignOff:** So much for going out Saturday night.

_(SakuraNeedsToSignOff has signed off)  
(KakashiDoesNotSmell has signed off)_

* * *

**Ok so last part wasn't in Sakuras POV but oh well I told you it would be a crazy story!**


	6. Friday

Sakura was sitting in Gai's health class watching a movie thinking about how amazing this Friday was. This Friday was amazing because Kakashi was out sick! That's right ladies and gentlemen our Sakura can finally go one day without a detention. Sakura pulled out her cellphone excited because for once in her life she didn't have anything to bitch about.

* * *

_(LifeIsGreat has signed on)  
__(CloudGoddess has signed on)  
__(ItachiStoleMyDonut has signed on)  
__(RanOutOfGoodScreenNames has signed on)_

**LifeIsGreat:** Life is amazing, isn't it guys.

**CloudGoddess: **Why are you in such a good mood Sakura?

**LifeIsGreat: **Kakashi is out sick!

**RanOutOfGoodScreenNames:** No way! That means I went through all the trouble of trying to think of a new screen name.

**ItachiStoleMyDonut:** No one gives a damn Nara.

**CloudGoddess: **Why is Uchiha in such a bad mood.

**ItachiStoleMyDonut: **I'll give you one guess Ino.

**CloudGoddess: **Itachi stole your donut?

**ItachiStoleMyDonut: **Yes! Itachi stole my frigging donut!

**LifeIsGreat: **Calm down Sasuke. We should be celebrating!

**ItachiStoleMyDonut:** You can celebrate because your an only child. I'm stuck with a donut stealing bastard!

**CloudGoddess:** Are you serious?

**ItachiStoleMyDonut:** Yes I'm serious because that donut was special.

**LifeIsGreat:** How?

**ItachiStoleMyDonut:** Well it had pink frosting and sprinkles and it was my breakfast.

**RanOutOfGoodScreenNames: **OK. Now this little rant makes sense.

**CloudGoddess: **What do you mean Shikamaru?

**LifeIsGreat: **He means Sasuke is always a little grumpy when he misses a meal.

**ItachiStoleMyDonut:** Excuse ME?

_(IGotAHug has signed on)_

**IGotAHug:** Hey people entertain me I'm home sick.

**ItachiStoleMyDonut: **Nobody cares Gaara.

**IGotAHug:** You are my friends you should care.

**ItachiStoleMyDonut: **Friends really? Gaara we hung out once at Temari's birthday party! And the only reason we went was because Shikamaru was dating Temari and didn't want to be at the party alone!

**RanOutOfGoodScreenNames: **I miss Temari.

**CloudGoddess:** COME AGAIN!

**RanOutOfGoodScreenNames: **I mean....Temari is a slut unlike Ino who I am now dating.

**LifeIsGreat: **Smooth Shikamaru.

**ItachiStoleMyDonut:** You all are IDIOTS! I'm leaving.

_(ItachiStoleMyDonut has signed off)_

**IGotAHug: **Is this all because Itachi stole his donut?

**LifeIsGreat:** Sadly.

**RanOutOfGoodScreenNames: **Gaara who the hell would give you a hug?

**IGotAHug:** My girlfriend.

**RanOutOfGoodScreenNames:** Wow! Looks like I lost that bet.

**LifeIsGreat:** What bet?

**RanOutOfGoodScreenNames: **Never mind.

**CloudGoddess: **So Gaara what's her name?

**IGotAHug:** Well her name is

**_*LOW BATTERY SHUTTING DOWN*_**

* * *

Sakura's jaw dropped as she stared at her phones newly blackened screen. She tried to turn it on again and again but her efforts failed.

"Shit!" she muttered to herself.

"Sakura! That sort of language isn't appropriate for a girl as youthful as you." Gai said.

_"He wouldn't dare" _Sakura thought to herself.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you a detention."

"F my life!" Sakura said as she slammed her head down onto the desk.

* * *

**Ok so I don't know whether I should end the story here or keep going! So I have a poll on my account page so please vote and help me decide. Also hope you enjoyed this** **chapter. (ps This chapter is really short and makes fun of Gaara a little so I feel bad because I love Gaara!)**


	7. Lunch

Sakura walked outside the school's cafeteria and headed as far away from everyone as she could. Sakura was in an anti-social mood because she was jealous. She was jealous because everyone had a lunch but her. Her lunch was left on her kitchen table next to her English homework. (Which by the way Kakashi gave her a detention for not having it!)

So Sakura made her way to an oak tree that was unoccupied. She sat down and leaned back onto it and closed her eyes. _"Ok, so far I've forgotten my lunch, pissed off Kakashi, and managed to get a detention within the first three hours of school!" _Sakura thought, then let out a snort. _"So far it's been a pretty good day."_

**"Hey what's so funny?"** Sakura opened an eye and looked up at a familiar raven haired boy.

**"Oh I was just reflecting on the amazing day I'm having so far."** She said as she patted the ground next to her for Sasuke to sit down.

**"Hn." **He took off his backback and then sat down and leaned back against the tree. He then looked at Sakura and gave her a scowl.

**"What kind of lunch is that!"** Sasuke demanded.

**"The invisible kind!"** Sakura said defensively.

**"You're so annoying."** Sasuke stated as he started to rummage through his bag. He pulled out a brown paper bag and handed it to Sakura.

**"What's this?"**

**"Open it."** Sasuke suggested then rested his head against the tree and closed his eyes.

Sakura opened the bag and pulled out a plastic baggy. Inside the plastic baggy was a neatly made turkey sandwich.

**"Thanks Sasuke but I'm really not that hungry."** Just after she finished that sentenced her stomach let out a growl.

**"Yeah and Naruto's not an idiot."** Sakura's cheeks turned bright red and then she let out a sigh of defeat.

**"Thanks Sasuke."** Sakura said sincerely.

**"Don't mention it babe."** Sakura pulled the sandwich out of the plastic bag and began eating. She ate quietly as Sasuke relaxed. Once she was finished she put the plastic baggy into the brown paper bag and placed it down next to her.

Sakura let out a yawn and then stretched her arms. She then laid her head onto her boyfriends shoulder. Surprised, Sasuke opened his eyes and looked down at his girlfriends head. He smirked to himself, then kissed the top of her head lightly. Sakura snuggled closer to him and he responded by wrapping one arm around her shoulders.

**"You know Sasuke I've been thinking."** Sakura said, her eyes still closed.

**"Well that's never a good sign."**

**"Shut up! Sasuke I think it's time I take revenge on Kakashi."**

**"Ok, I'm in."**

Sakura opened her eyes and looked shocked. **"Really? But you don't even know what my plan is!"**

**"Sakura you had me at the word revenge."** Sasuke stated simply. **"So what is your plan anyways?"**

**"I don't know yet all I know is I'm gonna need people."**

**"Give me a minute."** Sasuke used his free arm to pull his cell phone out of his pocket and then he started to push buttons.

**"What are you doing?"** Sakura asked him.

Sasuke shut his phone and put it back in his pocket. He then leaned his head back against the tree and shut his eyes.

**"The gangs in."** He said as if it was nothing.

**"What? How did you get them to join when they don't even know the plan?"**

**"Easy. I told them if they joined then they can pick out their own code names."**

**"It was that simple?"** Sakura asked in disbelief.

**"Have you met our friends?"**

**"True. But still you guys are great friends."** Sakura said quietly.

Sasuke opened his eyes and then lifted Sakuras chin up so that she was looking at him.

**"Sakura I will always help you out. Even if it gets me expelled."**

**"Are you sure? Cause if you get expelled you would have to go to Gaara's high school."** Sakura chuckled.

**"For you I would suffer going to school with sandboy."**

**"Can you believe he has a girlfriend?"**

**"Sakura, last time I checked invisible doesn't count."**

**

* * *

**

I'm sorry I haven't updated in like forever! I've been busy

**with life and end if the school things but school is out for summer! To be honest I don't know what Sakura's plan is or where this story is going but it's all good. Hope you enjoyed this really short chapter. **

**ps Sorry about the bolding I was bored because it's summer and well I have alot of free time on my hands.**


	8. Detention

"Are there any newbies in detention today?" Kakashi said without even bothering to look up from his book.

"Um...I am sir." Kakashi looked up from his book and looked around the classroom.

The detention room was smaller than most rooms, for it only had tens seats in it. Of the ten seats three were filled. Two of those seats had "regulars" (Aka people who are always in detention.) and the third seat had a small black haired boy who was shaking like a leaf.

"What's your name kid?" Kakashi asked the black haired kid who was sitting in one of the front seats.

"Kon...Kon...ohamaru." The kid looked scared out of his mind. _"It's probably the first time this kid has every been in detention." _Kakashi smirked.

"So why are you in here."

"I..I was late to class sir. But I promise it will never happen again and I'm really sorry." Konohamaru looked like he was gonna burst into tears.

Before Kakashi could try to calm the kid down, one of the "regulars" burst out laughing.

"Sakura, would you care to share what's so funny." Kakashi asked a pink haired girl who was sitting to the left of Konhamaru. She was looking at her cell phone and pressing buttons like a mad women.

"Not really." She said sarcastically without even bothering to look up from her phone.

Kakashi sighed and then turned his attention back to Konohamaru. "Kid, I would like you to meet your two detention buddies for today." He pointed to the pink haired girl. "Pinky here is Sakura" Then Kakashi pointed to the seat behind Sakura."And chubby behind her is Choji."

"I am not FAT." Choji protested.

"I didn't call you fat Choji I called you CHUBBY! There's a difference." Kakashi stated as he rubbed his temples.

"It's true there is." Sakura said still looking at her phone.

"Whatever I shouldn't even be here." Choji pouted.

"Choji, your not supposed to eat in class." Kakashi stated.

"Well that's a dumb rule!" Choji protested.

"All the rules here are dumb. It's life Choji, so suck it up!" Sakura said angrily.

"Knock it off! See Konohamaru stay out of detention or you'll how to spend your week nights with these brats." Konohamaru let out a giggle.

"Sakura why are you here today?" Kakashi asked.

"Do you care?" Sakura looked at Kakashi and glared.

"No. Ok so Konohamaru heres what goes down in detention. I'm gonna leave and go do important teacher things."

"BULLSHIT! You're gonna go find some place to sleep!" Sakura was on her feet screaming at him.

"Are you finished?" He asked her and gave her the "if you don't shut up I will make your life a living hell" look. Sakura sat back down.

"Like I was saying when I leave, here are the rules: 1) Keep your mouths shut! 2) Don't kill each other 3) Don't get Sakura pregnant." And with that Kakashi walked out of the classroom and shut the door behind him.

* * *

Sakura let out an angry sigh. Kakshi really knew how to piss her off. Sakura then turned her attention back to her phone and signed onto her screen name.

_(GonnaGetRevenge has signed on)  
(DatingLazy has signed on)  
(DatingCrazy has signed on)  
(CodenameSai has signed on)  
_

**GonnaGetRevenge: **Detention is so boring.

**DatingLazy:** What did you do today?

**GonnaGetRevenge: **I have no frigging clue Ino!

**DatingCrazy: **Sakura how could you not know?

**GonnaGetRevenge: **Well Shikamaru, Anko just told me to reflect on my actions during detention.

**DatingLazy: **Wth does that mean?

**GonnaGetRevenge: **Idk but I have to go to her in like ten minutes and tell her what I've learned.

**CodenameSai:** So what are you gonna do?

**GonnaGetRevenge: **Lie my ass off!

**DatingLazy: **Sai you codename can't be Sai.

**CodenameSai:** Why not?

**DatingCrazy:** Cause it defeats the purpose of having a codename if you use your real name.

**CodenameSai: **Sakura what is the plan anyways?

**GonnaGetRevenge: **No clue. But we need one soon because Kakashi is really pissing me off.

**DatingCrazy: **We can key his car.

**GonnaGetRevenge: **Please have you seen his car, it's a piece of shit. Keying it would probably make it look better.

**DatingLazy: **What we need is blackmail.

**GonnaGetRevenge: **Yeah well you guys keep thinking. I'm gonna go to Anko early so wish me luck.

**CodenameSai:** Good luck ugly.

**GonnaGetRevenge: **Go F yourself Sai.

_(GonnaGetRevenge has signed off)_

* * *

Sakura stuffed her phone into her pocket and then left the detention room. "I need a plan." she muttered to herself. She walked slowly down the hallway until she reached Anko's door. She then turned the knob and opened the door and was shocked at what she saw. Kakashi was laying on the floor and Anko was on top of him. They where locked in a hot make-out session oblivious that Sakura was even there.

"Oh my God!" Sakura barely managed to chock out. They apparently didn't hear what Sakura said because Anko let out a moan. Sakura pulled out her phone took a quick picture and then raced out of the room. Once outside she signed onto her screen name.

_(GonnaGetRevenge has signed on)_

**GonnaGetRevenge:** Guys I have a plan.

* * *

**Crazy chapter right! I have no clue what Sakura's plan is but I'm working on it. Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Sasuke Just Wants Some Cereal

Sasuke sat down at his kitchen table with a bowl of cereal. He was about to take a bite when he heard his mother call his name. So Sasuke got up from his chair and left the room to find his mother. About 10 minutes later he returned to the kitchen and found his least favorite person in his seat.

"Itachi, please _please _tell me your not eating my bowl of cereal." Sasuke said to his brother who was sitting at the table with a spoon in his mouth. Itachi stood up, put the spoon back in the bowl and then turned to his brother and said: "Foolish little brother, Trix are for kids!" Then Itachi walked causally out of the kitchen.

"Your eating apple jacks bitch!" Sasuke called after him. He then went to the cabinet and pulled out another bowl. He poured himself some more cereal. He took the cereal to the table, sat down and was about to take a bite when his phone rang. "Son of a bitch!" Sasuke muttered as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He answered it.

* * *

**Sasuke:** Hello?

**Sakura:** I just witnessed the most horrible thing!

**Sasuke:** More horrible than the time you saw Lee naked?

**Sakura:** Oh great bring up repressed memories that have taken me months to forget! That's just what I need at the moment.

**Sasuke: **Sakura calm down and breath! You're talking way to fast.

**Sakura: **Ok.

**Sasuke:** You calm?

**Sakura:** Yeah I'm calm.

**Sasuke: **Ok explain what this horrible sight is.

**Sakura: **Well there was kissing and moaning and Kakashi and Anko and........and..

**Sasuke: **Come on Sakura I need you to speak in complete sentences.

**Sakura:** Sorry, it was just horrible!

**Sasuke:** WHAT WAS HORRIBLE!

**Sakura: **KAKASHI AND ANKO MAKING OUT!

**Sasuke:** Gosh you don't have to yell.

**Sakura:** WELL YOU YELLED FIRST!

**Sasuke:** Oh my poor ears!

**Sakura: **Sorry Sasuke.

**Sasuke:** When did you see them making out?

**Sakura:** About 10 minutes ago.

**Sasuke:** Are you sure you saw them making out?

**Sakura:** Yeah I even got a picture.

**Sasuke:** Send it to me.

**Sakura: **Ok, give me a minute.............................Ok I sent it.

**Sasuke: **Sakura?

**Sakura:** Did you get it?

**Sasuke:** Oh yeah I got it.

**Sakura:** And what do you think?

**Sasuke:** Well I think it's a picture of your thumb!

**Sakura: **WHAT THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!!!!!!!!!!!

**Sasuke:** Well you did. How come you didn't look at the pic after you took it or when you sent it to me?

**Sakura:** I didn't look at it after I took it cause it's gross. And I closed my eyes when I sent it.

**Sasuke:** You're pathetic.

**Sakura: **Shut up! Sasuke that was my plan to take down Kakashi. What am I going to do now.

**Sasuke:** If what you say is true we just need to follow him around school and get a real picture.

**Sakura:** So stalk him?

**Sasuke:** Um..........Let's call it close watching.

**Sakura: **Sasuke it's stalking no matter what you call it.

**Sasuke:** Fine we will take shifts and _stalk_ him around school.

**Sakura: **Ok Sasuke.

**Sasuke: **Sakura my name is no longer Sasuke.

**Sakura:** Oh then what is it.

**Sasuke**: Call me codename: Avenger.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ****I have no idea what to call this chapter so it has a crazy title.**


	10. Avenger

__

Sasuke walked down the hall of Konoha high school with a big smirk. Today was the day that he was going to catch Kakashi in the act. "Hopefully the act will be rated PG-13" he muttered, but the thought of it being rated R made his stomach turn and he quickly tried to push it out of his mind. He continued down the hallway until he reached Kakashi's classroom.

_He leaned toward the door and put his left ear onto it. Inside he heard a man who sounded like Kakashi say "So do you believe it now." A women replied "Of course I do, I've seen it with my own two eyes now! I mean who knew you weren't lying when you said it was a foot long."_

_**"Hey, that girls voice sounds familiar."**Sasuke thought to himself. He couldn't quite place where he had heard the voice from but he defiantly knew it wasn't Anko. "I know, it's quite impressive isn't it." The voice that sounded like Kakashi's said smugly._

_"Impressive! That's the understatement of the year! I may not have many to compare it too but that is by far the biggest I've ever seen." The female voice said excitedly. **"Why the hell does her voice sound so familiar."**Sasuke was getting more and more irritated and grossed out._

_"Hey sweet-heart, I bet you can't put your whole mouth around it." Kakashi dared the women. "Oh, you are so on!" The women said sexily._

_**"Oh My Gosh I know that voice."**Sasuke whispered stunned. "Alright he we go." Right after Kakashi said that Sasuke burst through the door and yelled "Sakura don't put it in your mouth on that you don't know where it's been." Just a second after he said that he took in what he actually saw in front of him. Standing in the classroom was Kakashi holding a sub in both hands slowing guiding it into Sakura's mouth. "Sasuke what the hell!" Sakura said with annoyance in her voice. "Mr. Uchiha explain yourself." Kakashi said angrily._

_"Well I heard footlong....and mouth...and footlong." Sasuke ranted confused. "Yeah, Kakashi here took me to subway and bought me a $5 foot long. What the heck did you think we were talking about?" Sakura said putting her hands on her hips._

_"Wait, why did Kakashi take you to subway?" Sasuke questioned. "Silly Sasuke! You know I'm always hungry after sex. Oh wait you don't." _

"What!!!" Sasuke shreiked sitting straight up in his bed. He was panting heavily and really freaked out. _"It was just a dream." _Sasuke thought to himself. He looked at his clock and read 5:20am. Suddlenly Sasuke heard a loud **RING RING RING **that startled him so badly that he fell out of bed. "Who the hell would dare call me this early in the freaking moring!" Sasuke growled to himself.

He got up off the floor and stumbled around his room until he found his cellphone. Sasuke picked up his phone, read the caller id and mumbled "Of course."

* * *

**Sasuke:** Do you know what freaking time it is?

**Sakura:** Avenger is that any way to answer your phone?

**Sasuke: **Sakura I swear to God.

**Sakura: **My name is Pinky Avenger. P-I-N-K-Y is that so hard to remember?

**Sasuke:** Fine! _Pinky do you know what time it fucking is?_

**Sakura:** Um.....I'm guessing around 5:30.

**Sasuke:** And what time does school start?

**Sakura:** Avenger what's with the twenty questions?

**Sasuke:** Just answer the damn question!

**Sakura: **Like Eight. Gee-sh! School starts at like eight.

**Sasuke: **That's right! So I'm gonna go back to bed until exactly 7:55 and then I'm gonna get dressed and drag my sorry ass to school. See yeah then.

**Sakura:** Wait Avenger, don't you want to know why I called you in the first place.

**Sasuke:** I thought it was just to piss me off P-I-N-K-Y.

**Sakura:** I just wanted to tell you today was your shift.

**Sasuke:** My what?

**Sakura:** Shift! Don't tell me you forgot.

**Sasuke: **Oh I'm sorry if I'm not at my total brain power at 5:30 in the morning!

**Sakura: **Well today you have to follow Kakashi during his free period.

**Sasuke:** Fine! Can I go back to sleep.

**Sakura:** Sure Avenger, but remember to record your mission.

**Sasuke:** Mission, record got it.

**Sakura: **Have a nice morning Sasuke.

**Sasuke: **Sakura I love you and from the bottom of my heart I just want to tell you one thing.

**Sakura:** I love you too! What do you want to tell me.

**Sasuke:** Go screw yourself!

**Sakura: **Sasuke you jack-

* * *

And before she could finish Sasuke slammed his phone shut. "Women." He said shaking his head. Sasuke climbed back into his bed and started to mentally prepare himself for his "mission".

* * *

It was 1 o'clock in the afternoon and Kakashi just started his free period. Sasuke knew what he had to do so he raised his hand and asked "Gai can I use the bathroom?"

"Sure my youthful stundent. Just bring your bathroom pass up to me so I can sign it." Gai said happly. Sasuke handed his pass to Gai who signed it enthusiasticly. "Hurry back lad the movie is getting to a good part."

_"How could there be a good part in this movie." _Sasuke thought to himself. Gai's health class may be boring but it was easy. All you had to do was watch a movie and then write a paragragh about what it was on. That's it! Today's movie was about how washing your hands was beneficail. Another good thing about Gai's class was Sasuke could never return from the bathroom and Gai probably wouldn't notice.

_"Ok, now to find Kakashi." _Sasuke wandered the halls stealthily (is that even a word). Finally after about 5 minutes of wandering Sasuke found Kakashi standing at the candy machine. He pulled out his cellphone pressed record and said:

_Avenger here, the time is 1:05. Kakashi is at the vending machine. I think I found the caulprt who is making Kakashi's thighs bigger._

_Avenger again, time is 1:08. Kakashi bought himself a candy bar and wolfed it down. Right now he's making his way to the water bubblier. I'm bored. This mission sucks. Avenger out._

_Time is 1:10. Kakashi is entering the men's room. I refuse to follow him because we had sloppy joes for lunch. Do the math._

_Time is 1:15. It been 5 minutes and Kakashi is still in the bathroom. Maybe he fell in._

_It's 1:30 and Kakashi just came out of the bathroom............Oh crap I'm spotted. I am so dead. He's heading towards me. Sakura I love you, Shikammaru I tolerate you, Ino and Naruto I hate you both with a burning passion. One last thing, since I'm going down I"M TAKING YOU BITCHES WITH ME. _

Sasuke pressed stop on his record button and shoved his cellphone into his pocket. Kakashi approached Sasuke with his hand out and said "Pass Sasuke."

"Here." Sasuke handed it to him without hesitation.

"It says you left Gai's class at 1:00." Kakashi said raising an eybrow.

"Yeah, what of it." Sasuke replied coolly.

"I find it interesting that you used this bathroom instead of the one closest to Gai's classroom."

"Well um....this bathroom is cleaner." Sasuke said quickly.

"Why don't we just end this by me asking you for a favor."

"Let me guess I have detention." Sasuke groaned.

"Well you can come if you want but that's not the favor I wanted to ask you." Kakashi said calmly.

"What's the favor?" Sasuke said skeptically.

"Tell your girlfriend she has detention." Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wait what did she do?" Sasuke ask shocked.

Kakashi put his hand onto Sasuke's shoulder and then leaned in so that his lips were just above Sasuke's ear. "This meeting between me and you has her name written all over it." And with that Kakashi started walking in the direction of his classroom.

"Son of a bitch." Sasuke said out loud. "He knows."

* * *

**So how did you like the chapter? I'll try to update soon when I figure out what's gonna happen next in the story (I'm running out of ideas!)**


	11. Phase One Equals Failure

Today was an unusual Friday because today phase one of the plan ended. The boys all recoded their "stalking" experiences and were gonna give Sakura the results.

"Okay Shikamaru hand your cellphone over." Sakura said to him at the lunch table. The lunch table held six so Sakura was sitting next to Naruto who was sitting next to Sai. Ino was sitting across from Sakura and next to Sasuke who was next to Shikamaru.

"And for your sake I hope yours is better than Sasuke's." Ino added looking behind Sasuke to look at Shikamaru. He leaned back and answered her with "By better you mean did I scream _I'M TAKING YOU BITCHES WITH ME _into my phone?"

"Yeah basically." Sakura said giving Sasuke an annoyed look. Sasuke gave her one of his classic smirks which caused her to let out an angry sigh.

"Then I guess mine is better." Shikamaru let out a yawn and then reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. He handed it to Sakura and then rested his elbows onto the table and put his head in between his hands.

"Ok here we go." Sakura pressed play and then braced herself for what she was gonna hear.

_OK um.. it's Cloudy with a Chance of Lazy here. I know my nickname sucks but *sigh* I lost a bet to Naruto. I don't know where Kakashi is and I'm not in the mood to look._

_Sakura or "Pinky" wanted us to state the time for this little mission but I can't find a clock and looking at my phone would be a drag. I found Kakashi at a vending machine. He bought a bag of chips. I hate my life._

_I found a clock it read like one something. I'm hungry I wonder what's for lunch._

_Great I just realized that it's already past my lunch period. I can't remember if I went to it but I'm hungry. Oh and I lost track of Kakashi like 10 minutes ago._

_He found me. Great I now have a detention for being in the halls without a pass. I'm supposed to get to class now but I don't fell like it so I'm gonna go home and have some lunch. Peace out Bitches._

Sakura pressed the stop button and felt so angry she could have exploded. "You and Sasuke are both the biggest idiots I've ever met!" She said to Shikamaru through gritted teeth.

"Not only did you two not find anything on Kakashi but you both got caught!" Ino whined rubbing her temples. "Sai for the love of god please tell me you got some good info." Sakura pleaded.

"Well I kind of didn't understand the whole concept of recording." Sai said sheepishly.

"What, does your phone not have a record button?" Naruto asked.

"No, um...I kind of thought that the recorder recorded thoughts instead of your voice." Sai blurted out while rubbing the back of his head. Everyone at the table went completly silent. No one dared make a sound or even move they all sat there quietly looking at Sakura. She had a vein popping out of her head and an expression that said she was gonna kill someone.

"Sai." Sakura was trying her hardest to keep her cool. "How long did it take you to realize that it was a fucking voice recorder!" Sakura screamed.

"Um...until the last recording." Sai whispered. "Just give me the damn phone." Sakura growled. Sai hestiantly handed Sakura his phone. She pressed play not ready for what she was gonna hear.

_Code name Sai apparently needxs to buy a new phone that is advanced enough to read thoughts. Like I was thinking earlier there are no hot girls in school. The only ones that aren't completly fugly are Ino and Sakura. Thou Sakura has a boyfriend I wouldn't mind bending her over and-_

Sakura pressed the stop button with so much force that she almost broke Sai's phone. She threw it at him and growled "Sai you have 5 seconds to start running."

"From what?" Sai questioned.

"From me!" Sasuke stood up and slammed his fist down onto the table.

"Shit!" Sai took off running out the lunch room.

"May I be excused?" Sasuke asked Sakura in the politest way he could.

"You may." Sakura replied sweetly. Sasuke smirked and then took off running after Sai. "I should probably go and make sure Sasuke doesn't kill Sai." Naruto sighed.

"Wait Naruto! Give us your phone." Ino said. Naruto dug into his pocket, pulled it out and threw it at Ino. Ino caught it, went to his recordings and pressed play.

_Hey it's Prince Charming here and I'm ready to start my mission. Hey Hinata just walked by. She's looking nice today. Maybe I should ask her ou-_

Ino quickly pressed the stop button and got up and went to the other side of the table to comfort her friend. "Maybe we should listened to Naruto's at another time." Sakura groaned and slammed her head onto the table.

"Ino phase one was a failure." Sakura whined.

"Well duh! you did let the boys in on it." Sakura couldn't argue with Ino cause it was true. "_Am I that desperate that I had to get help from Sai and Naruto" _She thought.

"Hey, for phase two me and you can do a little after school mission." Ino winked at her friend.

"Yeah!" Sakura said cheering up. "Girl power baby! Me and you will defiantly get the job done." Sakura jumped up from her seat. "Let's go start planning now!"

"That's the spirit girl!" Ino cheered. Then they both grabbed there stuff and skipped out of the cafeteria.

"The mood swings of women never cease to amaze me." Shikamaru said out loud to no one in particular. Then her grabbed his phone off the table and pressed the record button and said lazily:

_Tune in next week kiddies for the epic fail of Pinky and No Brain._

* * *

**This chapter is bad I know! But I had to set something up for next chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Oh and I noticed that I never put Hinata in any of the chapters so she's briefly in this one =) **


	12. The End?

"Where am I?" Sakura opened her eyes and blinked at the bright light. She sat up and immediately regretted it. Her head was pounding and her vision blurred. She laid herself back down and closed her eyes. "And why does my head hurt?"

"Well isn't that the story of your life." A familiar voice chuckled. Sakura opened her eyes and standing above her was a boy with spiky blond hair. "Naruto? Well don't just stand there help me up!" She demanded. Naruto reached for her hands and pulled Sakura to her feet.

Sakura groaned and rubbed her sore back. "Why the hell was I on the ground?" She moaned. Naruto sucked in a huge breath and said "Well, first there were these huge aliens who like tried to take you to their leader but you were like no I love Sasuke too much. So they knocked you out and headed back to their home planet."

"And you saw this happen?" Sakura said dumbstruck. She was in no mood to deal with him. "Of coarse! Why would I lie about something like this?" Naruto answered half interested.

"Hey Naruto, if a tree falls in the forest and doesn't make a sound are you still a dumb ass?" **(totally stole that from scrubs =p)** A boy with spiky black hair said coldly. He walked down the hallway of the high school and up to the annoying blond haired boy and the grinning pink haired girl.

"Sasuke!" Sakura ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck for dear life. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and the couple embraced for a few moments. Sakura pulled away from him and asked "Do you know why I was on the ground?"

"I think Naruto would love to explain it to you." Naruto gulped which caused Sasuke to smirk. "About that. Sakura you were running in the halls and I opened the classroom door and you sort of ran into it." The hall was completely empty. All that could be heard was Sasuke choking on his laughter.

"It's not friggin funny!" She growled, untangling her arms from around Sasuke's neck. She then then turned her attention to Naruto who was slowly trying to make an exit.

"Where the hell do you think your going!" Sakura demanded.

"Home?" Naruto questioned. He gave Sakura a tiny smile but she shot it down with the deadliest death glare she could muster up.

"You hit me with a friggin door! I'm going to kill you." Sakura grabbed a fist full of his shirt and pulled it down till she was looking Naruto in the eyes.

"Well technically I didn't hit you! You sort of ran into the door." Naruto let out a nervous laugh. She growled and released her death grip on his shirt. "Get out of my my face!" Sakura barked and Naruto took off running down the hallway.

"Sasuke." Sakura whined. She went over to him and buried her face into his shirt. He again wrapped his arms around her. "My face hurts." She mumbled into his chest. "It should. You ran into a door." Sakura pulled her face from his chest and glared at him."I mean Naruto hit you in the face with a door."

"This blows." Sakura sniffled.

"Dare I ask why you were running?"

"Well you know how Ino and I were gonna start phase two of the plan?"

"You mean _Stalk Kakashi on a Friday night instead of going out with our boyfriends_."

"Bingo! Well we were going to do it straight after school but I got a detention."

"From who?" Sasuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Gai wanted us to run laps in gym but I told him I was to old to run laps."

"So he gave detention?"

"Well no. He told me that he could run laps and he didn't even have the power of youth and that I shouldn't complain. So I told him that he can take my power of youth and suck it."

"Why do I even bother asking? Just finish your story."

"After I got out of Gai's detention I got this voice mail from Ino." Sakura pulled her phone out of her pocket and put it up to Sasuke's ear.

_Hey Sakura this is Ino. You didn't meet me after school so I went to his house alone. His room disgusting! I'm assuming your in detention so when you finish Sasuke said he'd drive you here. That's gross! Oh my god *Blood curdling Scream*_

"That's a weird message." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke! Don't you get it?" Sakura said terrified.

"Get what?" He was really confused.

"Ino went to Kakashi's house alone and he's got her!" Sakura was freaking out.

"Sakura calm down! Kakashi hasn't hurt Ino." Sasuke grabbed a hold of her shoulders and tried to calm her.

"Not yet! Give me your keys I'm driving!" With that Sakura reached into Sasuke's pocket, pulled out his keys and took off running towards the student parking lot.

Sasuke stood dumbfounded in the middle of the hallway. He growled and let out a "Damn."

"What's the matter Sasuke." A voice said from behind him. Sasuke turned around and looked up at no other than Kakashi.

"What are you doing here." Sasuke said uninterested.

"Well I was on my way out of the building when I heard a very interesting conversation." Kakashi chuckled.

"Oh really care to share?"

"Where is Ino really?"

"Ino is at Shikamaru's house having a scary movie marathon. She said and I quote_ Stalking a teacher on a friday night is pathetic and Sakura should stop being so crazy. _I was sent here to pick up Sakura and deliver the message." Sasuke sighed.

"So the scream on the phone..." Kakashi questioned.

"Was most likely Saw 2. This sucks."

"Doesn't it get tiresome?"

"What?"

"You know, stalking me getting detentions the whole thing?" Kakashi asked.

"You have no Idea! I should probably go stop her, she doesn't even have her license yet." Sasuke snorted. He then extended his fist out to Kakashi who gave it a little bump.

"Peace out Kakashi."

"Rest up Uchiha. Monday begins another round."

End

* * *

**So umm yeah that's it I think. I know it's a bad ending but honestly I feel bad cause its been months since I have written a new chapter. Who knows maybe I will continue. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed your the reason I wrote this story =) Also I'm thinking I should change this story to M cause I re-read it and I swear so damn much lol  
**


	13. Note: ScreenNames

Some people are getting confused by the screen names (aka me lol!) So I decided to write this quick to help ease some of the confusion.

Sakura: **oXCherrySakuraXo, ****PinkyGirl, ****SakuraUchiha, ****DetentionMagnet, K****akashiSmellsBad, ****LifeIsGreat, ****GonnaGetRevenge**

Sasuke: **Anti-FanGurls, ****SexyAvenger, ****PinkIsHot, ****IAgreeWithShikamaru, ****SakuraNeedsToSignOff, ****ItachiStoleMyDonut**

Ino: **BlondesHaveMoreFun, ****BlondieBabe, ****SexyPiggy, ****CloudsSuck, ****HelpMe!, ****CloudGoddess, ****DatingLazy**

Shikamaru: **xLazyCloudsx, ****CloudsAreFluffy, ****InoIsABitch, I****noIsStillABitch, ****CloudsAreSmarterThanIno, ****SakuraGotAnotherDetention, ****RanOutOfGoodScreenNames, ****DatingCrazy, ****KakashiDoesNotSmell**

Sai: **Sai, ****SaiHasAScreenName, ****CodenameSai**

Naruto: **Ramen=Love, ****FrogPrince**

Neji: **GangstaNeji, ****NejiIsAPimp, ****NejiIsAPlayer, ****NejiHasEscaped**

Kakashi: **DogLover, ****KakashiIsWatching**

Gaara: **NeedsAHug, ****StillNeedsAHug, ****IGotAHug**

Kiba: **KibaBeCrazy**

Lee: **YouthfulSpirit,**

Tenten: **KnivesAreFun, ****NejiIsNotAPIMP**

p.s. Thanks for all the reviews and I'm touched that so many people are sad that it ended (once again me) also remember KAKASHI IS ALWAYS WATCHING!!!


End file.
